


Amusing

by NB_HAILHYDRA



Series: Why not...Try it? [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, He is still trying to court Shadow even though they already dating, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Shadow sucks at emotions, Silver is a Ray of Sunshine, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, When sad you shall write about gay hedgehogs, Why Did I Write This?, most likely., thats it thats the fic, this wasnt supposed to become a fic help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_HAILHYDRA/pseuds/NB_HAILHYDRA
Summary: «And this, you mother fucker, is why we can’t want nice things. There is an actual risk of them becoming true, and then we will fucking panic because we don’t know that to do. Did you want kisses? There are your cursed kisses, you whiny! And you can’t kiss back nor pet or…or… Fuck this shit. »Silver is trying his best, Shadow is still very confused, and Sonic...He´s in there, somewhere...(Working title and summary. Going to change them when I have something more solid to put in.)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Why not...Try it? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Amusing

**Author's Note:**

> I was supossed to be writing the chapter two of Dolled up but this thing reared its ugly head and didnt wanted to leave me be... 
> 
> New to the fandom, still... I dont have the characters down yet, but, im working on it? I think? 
> 
> Also, English is not my mother tongue :)

It was amusing, and something that even now surprised Shadow to no ends. His life, now, consisted in a lot of things he never thought about, he never though he could have, hell, things he didn’t even knew existed! So, in a sense, it would be normal for him to have never **ever** imagined something like this could happen, to him none the less! But it has, and it was… right this second, even!

He looked over his shoulder, gazing straight at his fluffy boyfriend who was sitting by the counter, staring at, well, him, like a very small puppy would. Once he noticed Shadow was looking, he flushed a bit, but didn’t gaze away. Actually, he seemed to preen a bit at having the ebony attention on him, smiling softly, dopey almost, and eagerly sitting straighter, as if showing off his height. The whole display made Shadow look away, chuckling a bit under his breath, feeling how his own cheeks seemed to warm up a bit. It was almost a giddy feeling, his stomach rolling, and his usual stoic stance yeeting itself off the window without asking Shadows opinions first. It was stressing, and annoying as hell. Staying calm and in control of himself seemed to get harder every time, and it wasn’t for the rage or sadness anymore, not at all, at least, but by this very confusing I-don’t-know-how-to-explain-what-I’m-feeling _feeling_ , or this whole shame and need that seemed to take over his whole body wherever they touched, like, _you just got a kiss, why do you need another one?! Stop being so clingy and needy, you are going to bore them! Just lay down, go to sleep! What?! No! Stop staring at their hands, you idiot, they are going to notice! Sleep on your side! Sleep on your fucking side you Disaster-bitch! Don’t you dare roll over to them, doesn’t matter how **“Oh, soft and fluffy”** they look! Don’t you fuckin-Wa-Wah! Oh god! Oh, my chaos! Why is Sonic hugging us?! He didn’t!-He didn’t send a notice first! It was, it was so sudden? How are we supposed to react to this!? We are not ready, we really ARE NOT READY! He is, he is snuggling? Oh my **why is he so cute?** Who said it was allowed?! We want to fill a compliant! Nono! Don’t you dare tense up nor make a **fucking** sound, **don’t** you dare to wake him up! Shit! Had it gotten hotter in here somehow? Their face was going to melt! _Was really ruining him. The temptation of just jumping in, out of the blue, and kissing their face or biting on their shoulders was so strong sometimes…He looked down at the mushy thing in front of him, barely time enough to hold the palette once again before he felt a warm weight settling on his back, careful as always with Shadow spines, and maybe not so thick, but definitely _strong_ arms hugging him tightly. — Hiii~. — Silver sung softly on Shadows ear, giggling happily at seeing both of them twitch and fold in reflex. [I almost wrote Infinite instead of Silver. Wow, the ideas.]

Yas. Ok. Thank you, that is…that was _exactly_ what Shadow needed. A reminder of how much of a freaking walking gay disaster he is.

Fighting with claws and fangs and every little bit of sense he had the _oh so big_ urge of squirming, and the even **bigger** want of leaning into that white chest fluff and purring because, _Oh damn_ , Shadow, who could have been the image of _composure_ and _coolness_ , kept mixing smoothly, soft yet firm wrists moves as a simple “Hello” fell out his mouth. 

Nailed it.

— Are you doing other of this, eh, _Things_? — He didn’t sound sarcastic nor upset in any kind of way while asking, unlike Sonic, who _very_ much did; Instead, Silver seemed to be genuinely curious, staring obviously at Shadows hands and work in progress in his usual child-like fascination. It sometimes made Shadow want to give him another kick in the head thanks to the frustration, but this time, it was almost… endearing. The attention he received from his boyfriend usually threatened with making him blush extremely or freezing him up completely, it was…almost overwhelming, but in a good sense? So…Supportive? Yas! That is what it was!

It completely frightened him.

— Yes. — That was what Shadow always answered when asked, “What are you doing?”

A thing. It was short, **true** , and didn’t give any detail away. Nonetheless, to be honest, most of the time it was very obvious that he was cooking something, or doing some kind of thing for maybe a kinda craft project? He just…He was just doing _things_. Sonic hated when he answered like that, though. He would whine, glare, scoff, or walk away, sometimes a rather strange mix of them and a bit more, that always left Shadow blinking and in complete blank.

And Shadow was supposed to be the drama king?

— It smells funny. — Silver declared with a small laugh, perching his head on top of Shadows and looking at his boyfriend work the…flour? (Was that-What was _that_?) With his fingers now. —I like this. Whatever you are doing, I dunnu, I like it. A lot. I really do.

—Why? — Shadow couldn’t help but ask, wishing to look up into his boyfriends face, but not doing so in order of not dislodging him. This. This was…was part of the long list of things that he couldn’t understand of Silver. If he didn’t knew what the fuck was Shadow doing, and was just seeing him watering the flour, then, how could he like it so much? Say it so confidently, with so much honesty on his voice… How?

—Be-ca-use~…—He sung, again, drumming his fingers against Shadows skin, breathing deeply and sighing so contently Shadows own lungs ached. — I get to see you, and everything you are doing. And you are happy.

«…Ah~…? »

As if sensing his confusion, Silver gave an embarrassed grin, and went on in an explication.

— You are soooo happy and relaxed, you look soo calm, elegant, even, and focused in what you are doing! And I like that! I like how I can hug you tightly, and admire how pretty, erm, precise! Your hands move. — As if trying to prove his point, he squeezed Shadow strongly, which stole a small squeak out of the ebony. Silver had fucking lifted him! — I like that one a lot. I like seeing what you are doing a _real_ lot, being close enough so I can-I can…

—Yes?

— Smell it! Or hear it! I really like it all, how calming and neat you make everything look, even if things go wrong or the kitchen gets messy, you just-just…make it work! You are relaxed, and happy, and so am I. —He changed his position just the slightly bit necessary for him to be able to look at Shadows pretty face without losing or wavering his strong grip for _one_ second, waiting for their eyes to connect before smiling widely. He pecked Shadow warm cheek one, two, three…four and five times before just giving up and nuzzling him enthusiastically, hands kneading and chest rumbling with a very low but pleased purr. (Oh, how much did he love to do this?!) Silver had gotten that habit from Blaze, kneading with his hands-paw in these kind of situations, though he knew as a hard fact that Shadow did it as well. Why? Well, it was just a mystery! (He had never gotten the courage enough to directly ask his boyfriend from where he picked it up, so he just made up stories on his mind. Still, _a mystery._ ) — I enjoy it, hearing the knife cutting the dried fruit, how your fingers rub the flour and your knuckles tap the bowl, the bubbling when you boil something, the cling of the plates and glass, your laugh or humming… I love it. I love seeing it, I love hearing it, I love…Jeez, even smelling it once it is out of the oven, and how the vanilla, cinnamon or mint or _whatever_ smell will cling into you and follow into our bed. Can you believe the cravings or the weird dreams I´ve gotten thanks to it? Its-Its nuts!

Silver was happy, _so_ freaking happy. He laughed and smiled while talking, always looking straight at Shadow and touching him here, and here, and _there_ and just… couldn’t stay quiet. (How could he?! Shadows fur was always so soft and they were so close and…there! ) He sounded… passionate, almost. And that was exactly what he wanted. What he honestly felt! He was trying to show his interest in Shadows tastes, be a _very_ Supportive Boyfriend™, and highlight that he actually enjoyed this and wasn’t just faking it nor seeing it as an obligation. He _wanted_ to connect with both of his boyfriends, show that he paid attention to them, and that their likes were a very important thing to him. He wanted to be there for them and keep them happy for as long as he could.

Shadow couldn’t hold his snickers anymore at that last line, looking away and basically hiding his smile on his shoulder, which almost made Silver whine in protest. Because, _Shadow, Why?_ His heart was beating quickly, Silver could feel it under his hands, and his cheeks were clearly flushed, even if it wasn’t that strong. It was an almost bashful look what he had, and during Silvers confession, his ears and hell, even his tail, had perked up and twitched occasionally, the last one grinding lazily against Silvers body every so. It was…perfect. So cute, like, Silver couldn’t even.

He must have two of the cutest, and prettier, and sexier boyfriends in the whole past.

—I love holding you, also, just like this… I love you~… I just love you a big lot.

—Oh my chaos, will you ever stop? —Shadow grumbled, cutting Silver rather abruptly and taking him by surprise. — What is this, any kind of thesis? Cut it already, you sap.

Silver found himself gaping for a second, completely dumbfounded. Shadows words stung for a few seconds, and had him blinking and lowering his ears. He snorted then, beaming once again and hugging him tighter than before, hearing more clearly that very low “Mmmmmmmmhhhhhh” long sound. — _O-Oh man_ , I really embarrassed you with that one, Did I not?

Shadow ears were the ones lowering this time.

—Was it…that obvious? —He questioned quietly, and Silver only response was more laughs which only deepened (And wasn’t that a feat!) Shadows blush. Another shower of small kisses peppered all over the ebony face was what followed, as well as a little tease.

—Oh dear, you got as red as a tomato. —Silver snorted, holding Shadow firmly so he couldn’t shy away from his grasp and kisses. He was currently turning his head and pushing slightly with his own body, lifting his shoulders and curling in a poorly made attempt to protect himself. Hands covered in thick gloves and that funny smelling thing laid unmoving in the crystal bowl, twitching with laughter and repressed need to shove. — Stay quiet! C’mon Shadow, let me love you! Accept my love~!

Silver kept giggling and doing obnoxious kissing sounds as he left “loving smooches” and tickling touches on every bit of Shadow he could reach, ignoring how he kept muttering continuous demands for him to stop.

Because, yes, Shadow wasn’t _pleading_ nor _begging_ , and he certainly _wasn’t_ laughing with his boyfriend; No. he was _firmly_ demanding him to leave him alone and to fucking stop tickling him. It was just that he was being ignored and. Well. Maybe he wasn’t fighting that hardly... Shadow was going to find a way to send his retribution to Silver in the moment the younger expected it the least, either way.

[He is in denial don’t believe him, LMAO.]

It must… it must have been planned beforehand. Shadow couldn’t push Silver away without making a mess that then **he** was going to have to clean, not to mention the additional problem of washing Silvers furs clean of flour, nor could he move brusquely without damaging the bowl. It was… it was…

«Oh my chaos why do you do this to meeeeeeeeeeee! » He whined while mentally squirming. «This is so fucking unfair. Why? WHY? Oh hell don’t touch there! I hate this. I freaking _hate_ this. Oh, but WHY you can touch me but I can’t? That is not the point. FUCK! »

—You really are ticklish here, uh? I can say you want to laugh. Why don’t you? C´mon, give me a smile!

—I’m going to give you a kick, how does that sounds?! — Shadow managed to squeeze out a threat that was met only with more laughs.

«And this, you mother fucker, is why we can’t want nice things. There is an actual risk of them becoming true, and then we will fucking panic because we don’t know that to do. Did you want kisses? There are your cursed kisses, you whiny! And you can’t kiss back nor pet or…or… Fuck this shit. »

Shadows dignity funeral was going to be in three days. There wasn’t much to bury anymore, but still, it was a nice touch to have. It had lasted as long as it had been able to… Poor thing. It gave its best.

—But Shadoooooow. — Silver whined teasingly. That little shit. He really is spending too much time around Sonic. —I really like your smile. I want to see you. Please? Smile for me, just a bit! Or else… Mh…I’m going to tickle you seriously this time! No more kisses play for you!

Yas.

Too much of a bad influence.

He huffed, looking down at his hands with a frown. — I was doing something, you know?

—I knoow, but, _Shadow_ , Just a little smile won’t take long. Pretty please~?

Sighing in a defeated manner, the flushed ebony looked at his right, meeting gaze with Silver who sported, as well, a very clear and rather strong blush that could challenge Shadows own. 

—Hello there~ — Silver sung, almost in a _chirping_ way that never failed in making Shadow woozy. Goddamn it. He really was _awful_ at this shit. He gently, almost by reflex, lifted his head just a tad trying to make it not that noticeable, and glared. Because fuck you. 

Silver was expecting this, though, and couldn’t help but beaming wider. The thing was, that once you knew what to look for it sometimes was very easy to read Shadows corporal language! This one? It was Shadows non-spoken signal of “Fuck, I want to kiss you _bad_ but hell if I will.” His ears shifted softly in Silvers direction, as if paying close attention. He would look straight at his eyes, never at his lips, like if he were assessing something. (Maybe he was, though.) The tension on his shoulders, that seemed to relax then tense up once again, the tiny quiver on his bottom lip, how he would delicately bite them, and lift his chin, as if saying “Look at them!”

It was so subtle, so quick and small you actually missed it most of the time, or hell, just took it as him being bratty or acting in defiance. But Silver was paying close attention. And so, he cupped Shadows cheek, rubbing with his thumb his cheekbone in a loving manner and tilting his head upwards a bit more before diving in for a kiss that Shadow gladly gave.

It was chaste and sweet. Their lips met with care once and once again, slowly as if in a dance. Their posture was a bit awkward, with this of Shadow having his mind set on not moving from his spot, but they made do.

Silver deepened their kiss, then, and Shadow smoothly took the control of it. He wasn’t brusque, nor aggressive. It really wasn’t a fight for dominance, even though it _actually_ (Mh? Kinda?) was. Just not in Shadows side. He just…calmly took over, as if it were the way things were and there was nothing to do about it. Just accept it. It made Silver whine and squirm on his insides because _Shit, it was hot_. The little nibbling on his lips, the graze of fangs and the wet met of their tongues, the texture of Shadows mouth, the little gasps… It was infuriating, how even now Shadow insisted in keeping things calm yet passionate. Was it even possible to kiss like that? Keep things chaste.

Yeah. Great idea. If you want to end up bald.

It made him whine and fidget, which is a **Bad™** idea if you are kissing with Shadow. The ebony parted from their kiss, a little frown appearing on his face at seeing how Silver seemed to just…lean forward, as if losing his balance… or maybe searching for more?

Well, Silver was looking at his lips and basically pouting…So, It was a _big_ maybe? Ah, what did he know.

—Is everything okay? — He asked, and Silver found himself tempted with answering “No, we aren’t kissing anymore, how can things be okay?” but restrained himself in time. It was more a thing that Sonic would say, anyway. (And how could he said that without cackling is still a mystery to both of them, truth to be told.)

—Yes. — He breathed, touching his forehead with Shadows in a loving manner. Something occurred to him, however, and Silver perked up almost instantly, much to Shadows amusement. Great Chaos on earth, what was he supposed to do with these two big dorks…and their inability to stay put!? — That wasn’t a smile, you know?

—No, It really wasn’t, now was it? It certainly made me want to, though.

—Maybe we should do a repeat, then, see if we can get that smile out of you this time…

Shadow snorted, half a smile curling his lips and shoulders shaking with barely repressed laughter. — What the--What was that!? Silver!

Silver _definitely_ was pouting this time. 

Shadow couldn’t help it, he broke down in a fit of loud silly giggles which Silver promptly joined. He took hold of Shadow wrist though, knowing well the tendency of his boyfriend of lifting his hand to his mouth while laughing. He was not disappointed when not long after he felt a very small tug and shift under his grip. You see? He was paying attention!

Once both of them calmed down, Shadow shot him a graceful glance, accompanied with a tiny grin that had Silvers heart melting and his whole body preening because, _Happy mate?_ He looked like an absolute idiot in Shadows eyes, flushing face and wagging tail and…Ah, there goes the heart burn once again. _Really, can’t you tone it down a bit? For real, brain, stop with the drugs._

There isn’t a real lot to do, isn’t it?

He rocked on his tip toes, before landing a quick smooch of his own on Silver warm cheek, falling back on his heels and turning, as if something had gained his attention and, well, something certainly did. He almost spluttered. — Is that the time!?

His paralyzed by the shock boyfriend came back to his senses, stuttering and confused and _happy of course he is happy what the fuck_ and really _really_ surprised and- - Silver loud whimper _almost_ scared Shadow. 

He felt almost cheated by life.

—It is not fair! — He exclaimed, falling hard on the ebony’s strong back, poking at his sides and tummy and doing sad noises because it _really_ wasn’t fair. — Shadow! _Shaaaadow_ ~ — He whined, trying to get his boyfriend attention back. — Why did you--It wasn’t fair! You can’t do that! Why? You can’t just be so cute like _that_ and _kiss_ me and then change the topic so-so…Horribly! It was catastrophic!

Shadow just huffed, rolling his eyes at the dramatics. He waited a little until the agitated hedgehog calmed down a bit, his frantic rambling quieting before he spoke: — First of all, I did not change the topic. I _am_ surprised by how quick has the time passed. It is somewhat late, and if you can’t remember, I am in the middle of something--that yes, I need to finish before I go to sleep. Second of all, if I were to really try and change the topic I would at least try my hand at subtleness. Or just outright scream. Third but not less important… I am not cute. I am not, was not, and will **not**.

—Hm, Shadow… But, you _are_ cute.

—What? I… Do not.

—Do so.

—Do not.

—Do, so!

— Do not! Ah, I’m not discussin´ it with you! 

Silver laughed openly at that, and Shadows ears flickered in annoyance. He pecked the ebony neck before rubbing his cheeks on. —You are right about something, though.

—Of course I am.

—It _is_ getting late. —He kept going on, ignoring Shadows input. He squinted at the entry of the kitchen, straining his ears to hear the soft muffled sound of the TV. He wondered if Sonic was still seeing the DVDs he had gotten him that very day, if he was waiting for them to go to sleep, or if he had gone already and was in bed. He hummed, tracking his fingers up and down on Shadows tummy, feeling the muscles quiver and his tail squirm (One of the few tells he had, and not always that reliable.) thanks to the sensation. He also saw the dirty glare the ebony throw him, but he was so used to them and knew that there was no real threat behind it, so he didn’t paid any attention and kept petting him as he tough. — Do you still need to do a lot of things? How long will it take for you to be finished? 

—I need to finish with this, and do the final step before I can put it on the freezer. That will take a while. Then I need to clean, and check the fridge. Fill eh…—He trailed up for a second, before thinking “what the hell” and keep on talking. — fill my thermos for tonight and the two for tomorrow, also leave things ready for when I wake up and need to do breakfast. While I am at it, I guess I could also check the windows and the door. The balcony, as well? I really should check the bathroom, though. I _really_ would appreciate not waking up to an annoying flood once again. I just can’t explain how they keep happening… 

Silver winced, grateful that his mind was a safe place, and with it, the reason behind how the “mysterious floods” keep happening would remain far from Shadows reach… However…

—I think that…No.

—Excuse me? — Shadow blinked, because he really wasn’t expecting that as an answer? Just, what exactly was Silver saying no to? It didn’t sound like he was cutting himself short or something like that.

—I said that no. I’m _so_ sorry, but I don’t think that is going to roll. We **both** need to sleep, don’t you remember? When do you plan in doing so, at 3 of the morning just to wake up at 5? No sire! I don’t… how about this, Hm? What if you let me help you--Shadow let me speak--and then you can finish up earlier? Before you -No. No, shut. Shut. Shadow, no. Keep your mouth shut. Shut. Stop… Don’t you dare open your mouth. Shadow. _No_. — He sighed, putting his hand on the other lips and pouting a bit, because, blessed chaos, he was trying to help.— What would you do--I **swear** that if you try to bite me once again you _really_ aren’t moving out of bed tomorrow morning, fast healing or not. Your _pride~_ will not be the only thing sore.

Wisely, Shadow kept calm, lowering his ears slowly as if to show his distaste at doing so? But doing it anyway. Silver sighed once again. Really, was this what he got for his efforts? — Now that we are calm, and for your own good, we _behaving_ , what I was going to say? Ah! Yes, yes, Just, think it, ´kay? If I were really busy, wouldn’t you help me? Even if it’s a silly thing, and you are really annoyed with me, you _would_ help me at the end. You can finishing to do your thing, and I can… I dunnu, Check the windows you said? Oh, I know, I can be washing up the dishes! Or, Uh, What you aren’t going to need anymore, I suppose. —He muttered belatedly, remembering that Sonic did the dishes of the dinner.

Or well, _actually_ , just a half of them, as he had rushed to the entry to retry Silver messenger bag and gotten **so** excited with his gift and his chattering, that when he blinked and remembered that he had been doing something besides smooching and chocking Silver to death, Shadow was finishing with the last of the cups. Sonic indignant and slightly distressed squeak and the honest to Chaos expression of complete confusion Shadow shot back had made him laugh until his belly hurt. Sonic looked like a feral and cute mad kitty ready to pounce with all of his might (And he was using kitty because this was the safe territory of his own mind where he could compare his boyfriend with a kitty and call both pretty as much as he wanted and be freaking thirsty and whatever he felt like. Fucking free will and speech, _yes_.) And Shadow like a very lost scientist trying to understand an alien or a really troubled mathematician that was trying their hardest to answer a very complicated problem. 

Oh! That made him remember something…Damn. How could he distract Shadow now? 

— I don’t … really know where all of this is coming from, Silver. And, it is just that, ok, it is getting late, but it’s not yet. You can go to bed without a fuss, and when you expect it the least I am going to be there. Aren’t you overreacting, even just a bit? Besides, it is _not_ that much anyway, and this is something I do _everyday_ , by myself, so… —His voice trailed off, both eye ridges lifting and then falling. It was his routine by this point, whoever house they were in, or hell, even if he was by himself. He _always_ did so. Though now that Shadows thought about it, the days were he was completely alone kept getting lesser and _lesser_ by an alarming rate. _What_ _the fuck?_ A disappearing was in order into two days. Or maybe could he managed it for one? But then, for how long will he be away? It couldn’t be that much, either…

He refocused just in time to catch his boyfriend frustrated pout, and he leaned in a bit almost by instinct, Silver bending immediately and letting him rub their noses together in his usual act of comfort. _Unknowingly_ , Shadow seemed to relax slightly in Silvers hold, something that had and most likely will always have the younger one chirruping lowly under his breath in a _very_ pleased manner and relaxing as well. The reason was a rather simple one, as straight as just saying that he treasured and could very well _live_ for this kind of interactions with **all** of his loved ones and didn’t have any shame in saying or demonstrating so, unlike some _others_.

The ebony breath stuttered at the sounds, and for a second Silver though that he had fucked up immensely, but Shadow continued with the gentle caress, carefully looking into amber eyes before speaking. —I am…Not denying you, Silver. Not to say that this is not something to be upset about. I would be mad if I got angry because this. It is just, ah, you… helping me, I guess? It is, kind of nice of you. Thank you for your concern.

Well.

That was just lame. Fucking Chaos.

— Yes, Yes, Die of laughter, why wouldn’t you? 


End file.
